Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 5 \\ 1 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 1 \\ 5 & 2\end{array}\right]$